Mechanical Romance
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Naruto is finally coming home from being on for so long and his family is happy to see to him. Raising a family is a little more difficult than he expected but he has his wife Hinata with him. Someone from the past is out to get them with some help... sorta. Who is it? What will they do? Some secrets are revealed. A secret that will rock Naruto to his very core. Stay tune
1. 5 years

Mechanical Romance Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: What's up people? I have seen the review for Mechanical Love and thank you for the loyalty I thought that I might do a sequel to it so I'm putting up the first to see what happens. If it does good then I'll do it but if not then... it'll be taken down. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

The flashing lights, screaming fans, signing autographs, and playing at concerts. These things would mean nothing if you don't have your family with you. Black Moon is one of the most famous band in Japan, and some parts of North and South America. The guitarists Naruto Namikaze and Suigetsu, keyboard player Kankuro, drummer Gaara and lead singer Sakura.

They traveled all over the world and now they are on their tour bus heading home. A lot of things changed over the past 5 years. Suigetsu and Ino got married 3 years ago and have a 2 year old son, Akira. He looks exactly like his father but with his mother's eyes. Kankuro and Sakura are still dating and with a baby on the way. They're planning their wedding soon.

Gaara is still single but he's content with that. Naruto is still married and with 4 kids now. His 12 year old adopted son Daichi, the 6 year old twins Kohaku and Miyuki and his 5 year old son Minato. He looked exactly his grandfather and Naruto. Naruto has changed over the 5 years, physically and mentally. His hair has gotten longer and is buffer.

He's more mature but he's still a goofball when he got into the band. Naruto's excited to be going home. He's been gone way too long and he missed his family. He missed seeing his kids and wife on a daily basis. Naruto was lying on the couch and staring out the window. A pillow hit him in the face. It was Suigetsu. Naruto smiled and threw it back. It hit square in the face.

"Someone's eager to get home" Suigetsu said flopping on the couch.

"Hehehe yea, I am. It's been so long. I like being in the band in all but I like seeing my family more" Naruto said smiling.

"Yea, I know what you mean. I miss my son" Suigetsu said smiling.

"You don't you miss your wife?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do but not when she's yelling at me" Suigetsu said frowning.

Naruto laughed at his expression. Ino was always yelling at him for something he did or didn't do. Naruto almost felt bad for him but not really.

"It's not that bad" Naruto said smiling.

"That's easy for you to say. Your wife isn't always yelling in your ear" Suigetsu said sighing.

It's true. Hinata never yelled at him. Now that he thinks about it. Hinata never got angry at him or anything. She was always patient and understanding even when he did something stupid or said something stupid.

"_How does Hinata-hime put up with me for so long?_" Naruto thought frowning.

"Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Were you even listening to me?" Suigetsu asked annoyed.

"Sorry dude, I was thinking about something" Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

Suigetsu shook his head. They were still a long way from Konoha. Gaara was asleep somewhere, Sakura was asleep in Kankuro's arsm and Kankuro was listening to his iPod. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow night.

"_I wonder what Hinata's doing right now?_" Naruto thought as he watched as the cars passed.

With Hinata

Hinata was lying in bed, reading a book. The twins and Daichi were already asleep. Minato managed to crawl his way into his mother's bed and turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels and nothing caught his interest. He stopped on a talk show. "Mommy, look! Daddy's on TV" Minato said excitedly. Hinata looked up from her book.

She saw the band and that Naruto looked as handsome as ever. She really did miss him. She wasn't sure when he would be back but she hoped that it was soon.

"So Naruto, what is it like being a married man and a father?" the talk show host asked curious.

"Honestly, it's great. I have the best wife ever. She's not just my wife, she's my best friend. I can tell her anything. As for being a father, it's indescribable. I would die for my kids. This is how my life works: Family and my hustle in that order. Period" Naruto said smiling.

"That's Naruto from Black Moon" the host said smiling.

The program went off after that. Hinata was proud of Naruto. He finally reached his dream of being a famous guitarist in a famous band. She just wished that he was at home more. She felt lonely without his arms around her at night. The kids missed their daddy too. She knew that she had to be strong for them and Naruto will be home soon.

"Aright Minato-kun, time to go to bed" Hinata said turning the TV off.

"Do I have to?" Minato asked pouting.

"Yes" Hinata said firmly.

"Ok mommy" Minato said kissing her on the cheek.

He walked out the room. Hinata set the book that she was reading on the nightstand. She stared at the picture of her and Naruto on their wedding day. She smiled at the picture and went to sleep.

* * *

End of Ch. 1


	2. Surprise Breakfast

Mechanical Romance Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Naruto, wake your butt up" Sakura said trying to wake up Naruto.

Naruto was sleeping on the couch on the bus. He swatted the hand of whoever was shaking him. It was Sakura and she was trying to wake him up for the past 5 minutes. Ever since Naruto and Hinata forgiven her, Sakura's been working to make sure that it stays that way. Sakura was trying to wake up Naruto because they were getting close to his house.

"Leave me alone, Sakura" Naruto said turning on his side.

Sakura grabbed the closest thing to her which happens to be a bat. Why they have a bat in a bus? Some idiot tried to steal the bus and Suigetsu had just in case something like this might happen. Suigetsu was lazy to pick up his things. This time, it worked in Sakura's favor. She raised it over Naruto's head and was about to hit him when someone grabbed it out of Sakura's hands. Sakura looked and saw that it was Suigetsu.

"What were you about to do?" Suigetsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh practicing my swing" Sakura said smiling nervously.

"Well you're doing it wrong. It's like this" Suigetsu said swinging it against the armrest nearest Naruto's head.

Naruto bolted up, looking like he was about to have a heart attack. Suigetsu and Sakura laughed and high-five each other.

"You guys are some messed up people" Naruto said pouting.

"I've doing it that nice way for 5 minutes and you didn't wanna wake up" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips.

"But swinging a bat at my head wasn't necessary" Naruto said folding his arms.

"It wasn't but it was hilarious to see your reaction" Suigetsu said snickering.

"Just watch, I'm going to get you both back" Naruto said frowning.

"Oooo I'm so scared" Sakura said in mock fear.

"You should be scared" Naruto said smirking.

Sakura and Suigetsu looked at each other and shuddered a little. Naruto smirked. He was already contemplating his revenge when the bus stopped.

"Hey Naruto, we're in front of your house" Berry, the bus driver said smiling.

He was 35 year old man with sandy hair, brown eyes, olive skin, and always with a smile on his face. Berry was a kind-hearted man and band made sure that he was taken care of. He protested that he was content with just driving them around but the band made him take the money. He was good to all of them and they felt that it was the least that they could do after all of what they been through the last 5 years. Naruto grabbed his duffle bag and walked towards the exit.

"Thanks Berry-san, say to your wife for me" Naruto said waving.

"I will" Berry said closing the bus' doors.

The bus drove off. Naruto walked towards his house. He had brought a simple two story house. It was cream colored house. It has 7 bedroom, 3 bathrooms, a garage, kitchen, living room, play room, and a pool and dojo outside. Naruto walked up to the front door and carefully unlocked the door and entered the house. He quietly walked into the house and set his duffle bag by the door.

Naruto took his shoes off and walked towards the kitchen. He heard someone walking towards the living room and he hid behind the couch. Naruto sneaked a peek at who it was and it was Daichi. He had grown taller.

He stood at 5'4, his hair was longer and shaggier, his eyes were still emerald green, and he was filling out nicely. He has nice sized muscles and has a 4 pack. Daichi was rubbing the sleep out of eyes. Naruto sneaked behind and caught him in a head lock.

"Dad!" Daichi said loudly.

Naruto shushed him. Daichi got the message.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back for another week" Daichi said whispering.

"We finished the tour early. I wanted to surprised you guys by making breakfast but you're already awake" Naruto said smiling.

"Sorry Dad. Ever since I took up Tae Kwon Do, I've been waking up at 7 every day to practice" Daichi said rubbing his head.

Daichi took up martial arts about 3 years ago and was going for his license to teach. He was currently a black belt. Naruto had missed the ceremony when Daichi accepted his belt but he was working with the band.

"I'm very proud of you, Daichi" Naruto said ruffling his hair.

"I know Dad" Daichi said smiling.

Naruto vowed to himself that he wasn't going to miss any more important events in his kids' lives. Someone else came out and it Kohaku and Miyuki. They saw Naruto and was about to yell and run towards him. Daichi stopped them and covered their mouths.

"Shhh don't yell. We're going to surprise Mommy with Daddy and breakfast in bed but you have to be quiet though" Daichi said and they nodded.

Kohaku and Miyuki stand at 2'6. Kohaku has short black hair but his bangs were covering his eyes which are blue like his father and tan skin. Miyuki has fair skin like her mother, shoulder length blonde hair which was in a ponytail and her bang curved to the left, 3 whisker marks on each cheek and lavender eyes. They ran to their father hugged them.

They missed him every day, he's been away. Kohaku was a bit of science geek but was sensitive little boy. Miyuki on the other hand, she was more of the athletic type and a bit of a tomboy. She was smart but prefers to sports. Miyuki loved playing soccer and was on the soccer team. Naruto missed a few of her games and an award ceremony which Miyuki got an award for being the MVP.

Hinata has being telling him how Miyuki was wishing that he could be there but understand that he was working. This made Naruto feel even more horrible. The twins' ran to the table and Naruto walked into the kitchen. He started making pancakes.

"Hey Dad, how long are you staying this time?" Daichi asked curious.

"For a few months" Naruto said smiling at him. "That means you'll be able to come to my game next week" Miyuki said happily.

"That's exactly what it means" Naruto said flipping pancakes.

Naruto feels his phone vibrating against his leg. He pulled it out.

"Hey Naruto, is it true?" Someone asked.

"Hey Deidara" Naruto said sighing.

"Don't 'Hey Deidara' me. Answer my question" Deidara demanded.

"You have to be a little more specific on that" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"About you leaving the band" Deidara shouted.

"You're breaking up. Going through a tunnel" Naruto said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Kohaku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mr. Deidara was just having a hissy fit" Naruto said waving him off.

The kids looked at each other and just shrugged. Kohaku was still a little suspicious. Naruto gave them each two pancakes. Daichi grabbed the maple syrup and Miyuki grabbed the strawberry syrup. She gained this habit of drowning her pancakes in strawberry syrup and Naruto found it odd that she didn't find it too sweet. Naruto set Minato's pancakes on the table next to Daichi. He turned the stove off and carried the tray of pancakes, bacon, and orange juice towards the bedroom.

"Hey, how come we didn't get bacon?" Miyuki asked frowning.

"Just be happy that he feeds us at all" Daichi said frowning.

Kohaku nodded and Miyuki rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Naruto chuckled and went towards the bedroom. He quietly opened the door and saw that his hime was still asleep. Naruto always thought she was cute when she slept. She was holding onto a pillow. Naruto quietly chuckled to himself and walked in. He carefully closed the door.

He set the stuff down on the nightstand and carefully got on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her. She slightly gasped and opened her eyes. Hinata saw Naruto smiling down at her.

"I'm dreaming again" Hinata said going back to sleep.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_She thought she was dreaming when she saw me? I don't know whether to be offended or happy_" Naruto thought confused. He lightly shook her.

"Hinata-hime, I'm back" Naruto said smiling.

"Riiiight" Hinata said swatting his hand.

"If I wasn't back then why are you arguing with a dream" Naruto said rolling on his back.

It was quiet for a few minutes then he was instantly tackled. Naruto saw that Hinata was hugging him and he felt something wet on his shoulder. Hinata looked up and he saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong, hime?" Naruto asked confused.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you that's all" Hinata said wiping her tears.

Naruto smiled and hugged her. He rolled them so that he was top of her. Hinata giggled. Naruto was giving her butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Mommy, what are you doing?"

They looked and saw that it was Minato. He was standing in the doorway, holding teddy bear with a confused look on his face.

"Uhhh nothing, Minato-kun" Hinata said embarrassed.

"Minato, did I tell you to come back and next time knocks before you enter a room. You two lock the door if you're going to do that" Daichi said closing the door.

"Well that's a mood killer" Naruto said shaking his head.

Hinata giggled at him.

* * *

End of Ch. 2


	3. Return of A Mother

Mechanical Romance Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata came out from the bedroom. Daichi was shaking his head at them and Hinata blushed. Minato was asking Daichi constant questions on what happened in their parents' room. Daichi told him that he would explain it to him when he got older.

"What would you about know it?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Daichi gave him a look that said 'we're really gonna go through this'. Naruto forgot about that. The doorbell rang and Daichi got up to get it. He opened it and what he saw was so unbelievable. What he saw was his mother. She looked same as she did when they were in court except she gained a bit of weight and a bit of color in her face. She was wearing a pink shirt and some jeans. Daichi slammed the door in her face and walked away.

"Who was that and why does it look like you see a ghost?" Naruto asked frowning.

"I did. I've seen the ghost from my past" Daichi said shuddering.

There was more knocking on the door. Daichi flipped over the couch and hid behind it.

"I ain't here" Daichi said from the couch.

Everyone stared at him like him gone crazy. Naruto opened the door and saw the woman. He was confused on why Daichi slammed the door and hid behind the couch.

"Um hello I'm sorry about my son's rudeness. Can I help you?" Naruto asked smiling.

"It's ok. I would be surprised if he didn't do that" the woman said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"After so many years after that day, I would be surprised if he ever wanted to see me again" the woman said sadly.

"Now I'm really confused. Who are you?" Naruto asked frowning.

"I'm…Daichi's biological mother"

Naruto stared at the woman and slammed the door in the woman's face. He dusted his hands and walked away.

"That was long overdue" Naruto said annoyed.

"Who was that, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

"No one important" Naruto said bluntly.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"It was Daichi's… biological mother" Naruto said gagging on the word mother.

"What do you mean biological mother?" Minato asked confused.

"Guys, I have to tell you something important" Daichi said coming out of hiding.

They stared at him with curiosity.

"I'm not your real brother. I'm adopted" Daichi said sighing.

Minato and Kohaku's jaws fell on the ground. They weren't expecting that. Miyuki suspected that Daichi was different but couldn't put a finger on it. Now it makes sense. Neither of their parent have emerald eyes.

"Is the lady going try and take you away?" Minato asked worried.

"She tried to do that about 5 years but the judge stopped her.

I don't know what will happen if she's try it again" Daichi said rubbing his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it" Naruto said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That's not what I am worried about. I'm worried about you guys" Daichi said frowning.

"What are you worried about?" Hinata asked confused.

"She's not right in the mind and who know where she's been in the last 5 years. I think she might do something crazy" Daichi said shuddering.

"What could she possibly do?" Kohaku asked not convinced.

"She did try to sell me for 5 dollars and some crack" Daichi said bluntly.

Naruto and Hinata fell over anime style. Daichi never really discuss his life before he came to live with them. Information like was shocking but the way he said was even more shocking. How could he be so calm about it?

"How you say it so calmly like that?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because she actually did it and somehow I manage to find my way back. I'm not sure how but the guys were knock cold from what I remember" Daichi said trying to remember.

This kid was a piece of work.

"You don't have to worry. Like I said, I'll take care of it" Naruto said smiling.

Daichi nodded and went to the dojo to practice. Kohaku went to his lab/room and Miyuki took Minato outside to play. Naruto took out his cell and made a call.

"Who are you calling, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

"My number 1 unpredictable lawyer" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata smiled because she knew who he was calling. A little bit later, the door opened with a slam.

"You needed me" Kyuubi said grinning.

Kyuubi haven't changed much except for his hair was longer and shaggier. He was wearing his "lawyer" outfit from the last time. Naruto shook his head and smiled. His brother really hasn't changed at all.

"Will you stop being so damn dramatic?" Temari said bonking Kyuubi on the head.

Naruto stared in confusion as the scene played out. Kyuubi was rubbing his head while Temari was nagging at him. He walked into the living room and set the briefcase on the coffee table. Kyuubi opened it and pulled out a few papers out.

"Are you even listening to me?" Temari asked angrily.

"Not really. Why did you follow me here anyways?" Kyuubi asked reading the papers.

"Because you got a call and suddenly put on a suit then ran out" Temari said folding her arms.

"What the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked confused.

"Hey bro, before I start working on this case. I have to tell you that I'm dating Temari" Kyuubi said getting back to work.

Naruto's jaw fell to the floor. He wasn't expecting that. Kyuubi and Temari… were dating each other? What the hell is this world coming to? Why didn't someone tell him about this? How and when did this happen? "When did this happen and how?" Naruto asked really confused.

Flashback

_ In a Sears somewhere_ _Kyuubi was going through some shirts. Some of the shirts he has are getting too small for him to wear and he needed some more. He was going through the large section when he found a shirt he liked. It was a bright red shirt with a black fox on the front. His hand collided with someone else's. He looked and saw that it a blond female with the most beautiful teal eyes he ever seen. Kyuubi felt an attraction to her. He needed to find out her name._

_"Hello I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki and you are?" Kyuubi asked grinning at her._

_"None of your damn business" Temari said grabbing the shirt._

_"Excuse me miss but I was going to get that shirt" Kyuubi said politely._

_"Well too damn bad. It's mine now" Temari said walking away._

_A vein on Kyuubi's forehead was twitching. First, this chick blows him off then she steals the shirt that he was going to buy. He wasn't about to let this chick get away with that. He walks in front of her with a very annoyed look. She stares at her with the same annoyed look._

_"Look here, I came here to get that shirt and I'm not leaving without it" Kyuubi said frowning._

_"You think you take it from me?" Temari asked smirking._

_"Do you mean…this shirt?" Kyuubi asked holding up the shirt._

_Temari looked at her hand and the shirt was gone. She completely shocked. The look on her face made Kyuubi smirked. He handed her back the shirt. _

_"Why are you handing me the shirt back?" Temari asked confused. _

_"Because you got it first and I can always get another one. See ya" Kyuubi said walking away. _

_Temari grabbed his arm and he looked at her. _

_"My name's Temari" Temari said smiling._

_She walked and Kyuubi looked at his hand. In it was a piece a paper and on it was Temari's number. He smirked to himself and put in his pocket. _

End of Flashback

Naruto couldn't believe it. That's how that met. Over a stupid shirt? That is the weirdest way to find love but oh well as along as Kyuubi's happy. They got to work on the case.

* * *

End of Ch. 3


	4. Back to Trail Again!

Mechanical Romance Ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Daichi was standing in front of the mirror in his room. He was fixing his tie. Daichi was wearing a tuxedo with his hair slick back. He always hated wearing these stupid ties. They are so useless and too tight. Daichi stared at himself in the mirror. He looked good enough to him but he rather but wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. Naruto stared at his son and smiled.

Just think that he and Hinata found this kid in a clinic 5 years ago. Daichi wasn't his son by blood but that didn't matter to Naruto. He will always be his son no matter what the courts say. Daichi was his baby and no court will take his baby away from. Daichi turned towards him.

"How do I look?" Daichi asked sighing.

"You look good but your tie is a little crooked" Naruto said fixing the tie.

"I hate these things. They're so useless" Daichi said frowning.

"Hehehe I know what you mean but they're supposed to make you look good" Naruto said smiling.

"I look better without one" Daichi said pouting.

"Don't worry; you won't wear one after this" Naruto said patting his shoulder.

"Dad?" Daichi said. Naruto looked at him.

"No matter what happens, these 5 years were some of the best years of my life and I wouldn't trade for the world. I'm glad you found me in that clinic and you are the best dad I ever had" Daichi said tearing up.

Naruto bend down to his level.

"Don't worry; I won't let them take you from me. That's a promise and you will always be my son no matter what those courts say" Naruto said hugging him.

Daichi wiped his tears. He didn't want to appear sad in front of the younger kids. He wanted to appear strong and confident. Naruto and Daichi walked out of his room and into the living room. Hinata and the kids were all dressed. Miyuki and Kohaku were holding back tears. Minato on the other hand, was balling his eyes out and hugged Daichi's legs.

"I-I-I don't want you to l-leave" Minato said crying.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of leaving you guys, not now or ever" Daichi said ruffling his hair.

"P-Pinky swears" Minato said holding out his pinky.

"Pinky Swear" Daichi said linking his pinky with Minato's.

They left the house and got into the car. It took a while to get the courthouse but they got there nonetheless. Kyuubi, Temari, and Kushina were already there. Kyuubi was confident in his abilities to persuade the jury to let Naruto and Hinata keep Daichi.

"Are you ready for this, little bro?" Kyuubi asked in a serious tone.

"Yea, are you?" Naruto asked a little nervous.

"Fasho, let's get in there and kick some butt" Kyuubi said holding out his fist.

Naruto smiled and pounded it. They all walked in there. Kyuubi, Naruto, and Daichi sat in front of the judge. The rest of them sat behind. Daichi's mother was sitting across from them with her lawyer from the last time Might Guy. The judge this time is Judge Anko.

"I see that you guys are back in my court again. What is it this time?" Anko asked raising an eyebrow.

"My client here wants to reclaim her child due to she has given up her prostitute ways and has been clean for 3 years" Guy said smiling.

"How do we know that she's clean for that long? We haven't heard from her since the court's decision 5 years ago. For all we know, she could still be hoeing herself out and how we know if she's sleeping with her lawyer now in order to pay for him" Kyuubi said frowning.

"I don't know about that last part but I want evidence of her being in some rehab program. Do you have that evidence, counselor?" Anko asked raising an eyebrow.

Guy gave the bailiff a sheet of paper and he gave it to Anko. She looked at and nodded.

"She did go to rehab" Anko said.

"Ok she went to rehab but it doesn't mean that she's selling her body on the street. I call her to the stand" Kyuubi said pointing at her.

Daichi's mother walked to the stands. Kyuubi walked up to her.

"Brenda, is that right?"

"Yes, my name's Brenda" Brenda said nodding.

"Ok Brenda, you 'used' to be a prostitute. Why?" Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it was the only way I knew how to make money and I didn't know how else to support myself or Daichi" Brenda said sadly.

"You could have gotten a job. You could have gotten yourself a job to support you and your son but you didn't do that, did you?" Kyuubi asked frowning.

Brenda shook her head.

"How old were you when you were pregnant with Daichi?"

"I was 19 when I got Daichi" Brenda said. "Do you know whose Daichi's biological father is?" Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I object. How is this relevant?" Guy asked frowning.

"Overruled, answer the question"

"I…I don't know" Brenda said nervously.

"Why is that? Is it because you slept with too many men to remember?" Kyuubi asked frowning.

"Counselor, how is this relevant?" Anko asked curious.

"I'll show you. Please answer the question" Kyuubi said folding his arms.

"I-I-I don't know" Brenda said on the verge of tears.

"I rest my case" Kyuubi said sitting down.

Brenda got down.

"I call Daichi to the stand" Guy said smirking.

Daichi walked to the stand.

"How old are you, son?" Guy asked smiling sweetly.

"Please don't call me, son. I'm 12 years old and you can wipe that fake smile off your face" Daichi said bluntly.

Guy was put off by this. This wasn't the same kid 5 years ago. This was going to be a little bit harder to break this kid than the last time. Guy might have to tweak his plan a little bit.

"How do you like living with the Uzumakis? Do they treat you well?" Guy asked smiling.

"Yea they treated like one of their own. Why are your eyebrows so bushy?" Daichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"They're not bushy, they're manly" Guy said rubbing his eyebrows.

"No they're not. They look like bushy caterpillars. Are they real?" Daichi asked laughing.

"They're not caterpillars. They're manly eyebrows" Guy said on the verge of tears.

"Trust me dude, they're fuzzy caterpillars" Daichi said feeling on them.

Guy moved his hand away. Daichi kept trying to feel them. Guy was squealing like a girl for Daichi to stop but he didn't stop. Anko shook her head and told Daichi to stop.

"Sorry Ms. Anko" Daichi said trying to appear innocent.

"Any more questions, counselor?" Anko asked raising an eyebrow.

Guy was curled up in his chair in a depressed mode. He shook his head no. Anko let Daichi get down. Daichi got down and gave Guy a piece of paper. Guy looked at him and Daichi mouthed.

"I know where you live punk"

Guy shuddered and opened the paper. It said: Don't try to leave town after today. You are a bitch. Guy felt a cold run up his spine. The trial went for a few more minutes and in that time, Kyuubi introduce Brenda's pimp. He said that she's working through all of the 5 years more than usual. He had a few witnesses say that Brenda was sleeping with Guy.

Some thought that she was giving him her body as a compensation for not having enough money to pay him. A witness got them on video but the jury seen the video and were appalled and shocked. They didn't know that the body could bend that way and were surprised by Guy's stamina. Anko let the jury decide.

* * *

To Be Continued…

End of Ch. 4


	5. Old Friend

Mechanical Romance Ch. 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**RECAP**

The trial went for a few more minutes and in that time, Kyuubi introduce Brenda's pimp. He said that she's working through all of the 5 years more than usual. He had a more few witnesses say that Brenda was sleeping with Guy. Some thought that she was giving him her body as a compensation for not having enough money to pay him.

A witness got them on video but the jury seen the video and were appalled and shocked. They didn't know that the body could bend that way and were surprised by Guy's stamina. Anko let the jury decide. A half an hour later, the jury came back in. Guy was sweating like a waterfall. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Anko asked in a serious tone.

"Yes we have. In the case of Daichi, we give custody to Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki" The jury said smiling.

Daichi sighed in relief. He didn't have to see Brenda. Naruto hugged Hinata and kissed her passionately. Daichi and the kids made a grossed out face. Naruto just laughed. Hinata playfully smacks his arm. They walked out of court with their entire family intact.

"This calls for a celebration" Kyuubi said happily.

"But can I get out of this dang tie?" Daichi asked trying to loosen it.

"Sure buddy" Naruto said ruffling his hair.

They went home first and Daichi was happy to change into plain t-shirt and jeans. He had to admit that he looked good in a tux but that dang tie had to be burned permanently. The family was going to celebrate at a restaurant called Louise's Bar-B-Q. It was a place that sells good BBO and the food there is awesome. They were sited in a booth.

"Hello, may I take your order?" the waitress asked flirtatious.

Naruto looked away and shuddered. Not this again. He got enough of girls shamelessly flirting with him when he was on tour. The waitress had short black hair with green eyes and fair skin.

"I want pink lemonade and some ribs" Minato said excitedly.

"Me too" Kohaku said nodding.

"I want Pepsi and a hamburger with fries and tons of pickles" Miyuki said drooling a little.

"That's sound good. I want the same" Daichi said high-fiving each other.

"I want a quarter-pound ribs and a Coke" Naruto said.

"I want some baby back ribs and a Sprite" Hinata said shooting the waitress a look that said "back off bitch. He's mine".

The waitress glared at Hinata but took down their orders and left. Hinata was annoyed with the waitress. This has been happening a lot lately. A bunch of fan girls have been trying to flirt with her husband in her presence. It annoyed her to no end but she hasn't told Naruto this yet. A different waitress came back with their orders. She has long chocolate blonde hair, blue eyes, and olive skin.

"What happened to that other waitress?" Daichi asked confused.

"She had to go home so I'm going to be your waitress. Here are your drinks and your food will be out soon" the waitress said smiling.

"I like this lady better than the other one" Minato said bluntly.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself" The waitress said smirking.

Minato blew her a kiss. The waitress smiled and walked to the kitchen. Hinata shook her head while everyone else was laughing. It was pretty funny.

"What? What's so funny?" Minato asked confused.

"Nothing" Miyuki said laughing.

The waitress came back with their orders. Naruto was trying to figure where he seen her before. He knows that he seen her in one of the places he went on tour then it hit him.

"Allison, is that you?" Naruto asked curious.

"What's up, sir?" Allison asked looking up.

"Hey, it's me, Naruto. We met in LA" Naruto said smiling.

"Hey, how are you?" Allison asked happily.

"Good, what are you doing in Japan?" Naruto asked confused.

"I moved out here last year. I got a job as waitress as you can see" Allison said shrugging.

"This is my wife Hinata and my kids. Guys, this is a friend I made in LA" Naruto said introducing them.

"Hi, why didn't you tell me that your wife was this pretty?" Allison asked smiling.

Hinata blushed. Naruto talked about her to Allison.

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_The band finished playing a concert in LA. They were tired as hell. This was the 5th concert that they did in the last 2 weeks and it was weaning on them. Naruto was the last one coming off the stage when he overheard a conversion. It was the stage manager and some stagehand. The stage manager was a bald, over weight man with a chubby face. _

_"Look Allison, I need to work longer hours" Albert said._

_"No way! There is no way that I'm doing that unless you're going to pay me overtime" Allison said folding her arms._

_"I ain't paying you overtime" Albert said frowning._

_"Fine, I quit" Allison said walking off._

_She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into Naruto._

_"Are you ok?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. _ _"Yea I'm okay. I'm sorry for bumping into you" Allison said calming down._

_"What was that argument about? I couldn't help eavesdropping" Naruto said scratching his head. _

_"It's ok anyways it's Al, he wants me to work overtime but he doesn't want to pay me for it so I quit" Allison said frowning._

_"Do you want me to talk to him?" Naruto asked ready to give him an earful._

_"No, you don't have to do that besides I can get another job" Allison said shrugging._

_"Do you want to hang out while I'm still in town?" Naruto asked curious._

_"I would like that" Allison said smiling._

_For the next couple of days, Allison showed Naruto around. They talked about famous people to family. Naruto felt comfortable around Allison. She was a ball of fun and was easy to talk to. _

_"So what's it like being married?" Allison asked eating ice cream. _

_"It's cool. I get to wake up next to the most beautiful woman in the world. I can tell her anything and she actually listens to me" Naruto said happily. _

_"Wow, maybe whenever I come to Japan, you can introduce me to her" Allison said snickering._

_"You got it. I gotta go, see ya Allison" Naruto said waving._

A_llison waved back._

End of Flashback

"Ironic, ain't it?" Allison said snickering.

"No kidding" Naruto said smiling.

Allison gave them boxes for the leftover food. Naruto paid for the food and Hinata gave Allison a nice sized tip. Hinata asked Allison to come and visit them sometime. Allison agreed. Minato blew her another kiss and Allison blew it back.

* * *

End of Ch. 5


End file.
